Bride of Allegiance
by simplekitten
Summary: **DISCONTINUED** Sarah finds a magic fae book and is transported to a fae kingdom where she is a princess and a bride to be in favor of alliance Jareth. She must marry him if she and her kingdom is to survive but there's one catch he doesn't know it's sar
1. Chapter 1

**Bride of allegiance**

**This is my first labby fic so tell me if you like it and if i should continue because this is one i started a year ago and have multiple chapters ready and waiting to be posted.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth i'm just borrowing the characters i'll give them back ... eventually.

**Ch. One**

**Note:** This takes place six years after Jareth's defeat.

**Note:** Allegiance - The loyalty or obligation of a person to his/her sovereign, country, or kingdom.

**Note:** Obligation – The binding power of a vow, promise, contract, or sense of duty

Sarah knelt before the sky high pile of assorted junk, everything from toys to old photographs to a child's dress up costumes to antique trinkets. Everything you could possibly think of was here in this tall pile it made her think of the junk lady in the labyrinth which always came down to thinking of one person. Jareth. His face and cocky smile were so chiseled in her mind it was like it was only yesterday that she had taken her first step inside the labyrinth and not six long years instead.

Shaking the images from her head she huffed. Remembering things from her past wasn't going to get this attic any cleaner. "I'm so stupid." She told herself. She just had to volunteer to clean and sort a friends' mothers' attic. Picking up a little stuffed pig from the pile she lifted it to eye level. "Oh, you're cute." Her tone was sweet as she commented the stuffed pig then chucked him into a box with other stuffed toys just as the phone began to ring, groaning she got up from her comfortable position on the floor

Going down the steep attic stairs she grabbed the hall phone, raised it to her ear and asked hello. "Hey sis." A young voice chirped at the other end of the line. "Guess what?"

"Hey tiger, what's up?" Sarah smiled into the phone. After her father died of cancer Toby and her stepmother, Karen moved into a little apartment in the heart of New York so by phone was almost the only way to keep in touch with her baby brother.

Sarah heard a little giggle on the other end then, "Mom's taking me with this time to meet a client and do some on location photo stuff. Isn't it so cool?" The little voice was so exited she could barely help but giggle herself.

"And where is Karen going this time?" Normally her stepmother had a nanny for the young boy who took care of him for weeks on end while she went to amazing places all around the world half on business, half on pleasure. This was going to be Toby's first real holiday excluding the camping trips Sarah was allowed to take him on twice a year.

"Barbados!" Toby squealed little a little girl.

"Wow Toby. That is cool make sure you pack lots of sunscreen and take tons of pictures for me." She informed him. Sarah shifted her foot from one foot to the other.

"I will besides I don't want to come back looking like a radish." There was another loud giggle then a snort on the other line. "Guess when were going….tomorrow." Toby left her no room to say anything in his enjoyment. "Were boarding the plane at seven so we can sleep through the flight. Yeah right like I'm going to sleep." Toby's excitement calmed down a bit after relieving some of his glee. "Were staying for three whole weeks, I know it sounds like forever but it's not very long. Don't worry Sarah I'll bring souvenirs from the ocean okay?"

Sarah froze. '_It's only forever, not long at all.' _Shaking her head clear she returned to the present. "Alright you do that. I think you should finish packing if you haven't already. Don't forget, sunscreen." Sarah reminded him again while coiling the phone cord around her index finger.

"I'm almost done and if it makes you feel any better I just packed a tube of sunscreen." Toby told her in exasperation.

"Good. Good bye." Untangling her fingers from the cord she made a sour face at it as her nail threatened to snag.

"Bye Sarah. Love you." Toby made a kissing noise then laughed even harder than before.

Sarah's smile returned at the kissing noise and held the phone a bit from her ear to save her head from an oncoming headache. "Love you too baby brother." Then there was a click. Setting the phone back on its cradle she went downstairs of the old Victorian house to its kitchen with the granite countertops.

Quickly making herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich she put the knife and spoon in the dishwasher. Nobody would be home for two more days they were all on vacation, she felt singled out. Taking an abnormally large bite she closed the bread then looked to the microwave for the time. 11:59 "Oh my god, I've been up all night." She mumbled as she swallowed. As the clock struck twelve a surge of memory ran through her.

She was in the ballroom, in the very same gown from last time when after she had bitten the peach. She was dancing in the arms of the blond-haired goblin king, his eyes never left hers as he waltzed her around the room spinning her here and twirling her there then he leaned in to kiss her.

Coming out of the memory Sarah looked about her realizing she wasn't in the ballroom she gave a deep huff of relief. Picking up the rest of her sandwich thank god she had only made half and walked out of the kitchen into the living room when the phone rang yet again. Picking the one up in the living room a girls' voice came to her ear. "Good morning Sarah."

"Amy, why are you calling me at an hour like this? Are you aware of the time?" Sarah half yelled

"Sounds like you were awake before I called, by the way, are you eating something?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sarah asked through sandwich pieces. She would normally never talk with food in her mouth but she really didn't care at this point.

"Oh nothing. I called to see if you wanted to stay at a vacation cabin I rented for two weeks. Melanie and Sam are coming." Amy tried to reason with her. "There will be boys at the lake too, cute ones." Her sing song voice did nothing to change her friends' decision.

"No Amy. Please let me go to sleep its late."

"Oh, okay." The voice on the other end sounded disappointed. "Good night than Sarah." Then a click and dead air came to her ear so she too hung up. Popping the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth Sarah trudged upstairs to a guestroom where she denoted her room during her stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Bride of allegiance

**thank you to all who reviewed. three is better than nothing but i still feel confident enough to post chapter two. sorry if the last chapter was so short i'll try to make them longer but it's not really easy because this one took four pieces of looseleaf. anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**disclaimer** I do not own Labyrinth nor Toby, Sarah, or Jareth though Malaysian, Ayden, and Lily are mine.

Ch. Two

Once again Sarah was kneeling before the mound of junk this time she opened the stained glass windows' curtain to let soft yellow light filter through to make pretty colored patterns everywhere in the dark and dreary attic. It was always nicer when a room was filled with natural light, it was prettier too.

Taking random things from the pile Sarah put them in their marked boxes. Toys here, a book there, marble rolling pin in a box to her right. She had almost all of the attic cleaned which was good for her because her friends' parents would be back tomorrow evening and if it wasn't clean she'd have to stay until it was and she'd miss out on a slipped forty dollar tip. Amy keeping a secret was like saying the sky wasn't blue, it wouldn't fly with her she'd rather tell it than keep it bottled up inside. If you wanted to know something all you'd have to do is talk to Amy she was a professional eavesdropper.

Glitter caught her eye just then, reaching towards the sparkles she pulled it out and held it up to the sunshine. It was the spine of a book. The book was old and worn but the glitter shone as if it were brand new, turning it over on the cover at the top in small gold letters shone the title '_The Fae Kingdom'_ Curious Sarah opened the book expecting to find a fantasy story embedded in the yellow pages but found them blank instead with only four small words written in elegant handwriting on the first page. Reading the tiny sentence in her mind her brow knitted together in confusion.

Then she read it again this time out loud. "Take me back home." Just as soon as she had finished reading that one sentence her vision blurred then went black as she stood frozen physically not able to move. Sarah felt a wave of panic and dizziness hold her tight as she willed an invisible cloak to uncover her eyes.

When the dizziness subsided her ears were greeted by soothing nature noises and the sweet tinkling of laughter belonging to a multitude of young children. A smile absentmindedly crept over her face it was so peaceful she almost didn't want to open her eyes but she did anyway and what she saw constricted her throat. This was most certainly not the attic she had been in a few moments ago; this room was abnormally large with its white stone walls, high cathedral ceiling and pale marbled flooring. In the middle was a luxurious four poster bed with periwinkle blue sheets, on her left the far wall wasn't a wall at all it was more like a curtain, on her right the farthest wall had one vanity with a white basin on it's top. Across the bed where a fluffy bench stood a church-like window was propped half open.

Slowly Sarah walked over to the window. Each deliberate step shook off the stiffness and shock. Wide-eyed Sarah peered over the edge where ten or twelve children below were running about trying to catch tiny fireflies. "Where am I?" She whispered to the children playing.

A cold draft came in through the window misting along the floor curling at her feet like a loyal dog then crept up her legs. Shivering she wrapped her hands around her bare arms….wait…._bare arms. _Gasping Sarah looked down at herself. What in hell was going on here? She noticed she wasn't wearing her jeans and t-shirt anymore but a floor length white nightgown with wide shoulder straps. The material was simple but soft and silky to the touch as it brushed her naked flesh. Her long chestnut hair that had grown a bit longer over the course of six years was in a tight braid all ready to go to sleep in without the hassle of brushing tangles out in the morning. She felt like screaming her frustrations if it weren't for a quiet knock on the door then a young girl slipped into the room.

The fae girl was young, looking barely fifteen but very pretty with her ashen blonde hair and deep blue eyes wearing a maid's dress of forest deep green and white with a corded corset-like top in a rich gold. Her slight smile faded when she saw Sarah's fear stricken face. "Your highness are you alright you look out of sorts is something wrong?" the girl made to come towards Sarah slowly but she took several steps back so the girl stopped not wanting to upset her anymore than she already seemed to be.

"Where am I?" Sarah demanded.

Well that was an odd question. "Why, Princess Sarah, you are home." The fae told Sarah who had a horrified look painted across her face.

Sarah shook her head. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. This was not her bedroom nor was it the cluttered attic. She felt sick to her stomach and her brain was trying to shut down. "This is not home" She yelled at the fae. Her vision went black as the marble floor rose to meet her falling body.

"I will go get a physician." The girl told a crumpling Sarah then darted out of the bedroom and down the bright stone and cheery rugged hallway.

Sarah woke to four people talking. Their words went silent as she sat up propped by a few pillows. "Your highness, how are you feeling this morning?" A man close to his fifties asked her as he left the group to stand by her bedside.

Confusion marred her pretty features. "Where am I...who are you?" There was a few seconds then, "Most importantly…who am I you keep calling me 'highness'?" Sarah looked about the group. There was the same girl from before, the physician, and two others. The man stood rigid and was dressed as if he was royalty; the woman however had concern written all over her face. She had light brown hair and the exact same eye colour that she herself had. The woman wore red and gold on her gown complete with a necklace and a pair of ruby earrings. She was very beautiful, even her unnatural skin glow seemed so natural to Sarah.

"You my dear are Princess Sarah of the fae kingdom." Then he turned and gestured towards the man and woman who stood beside each other. "King Ayden is your father; Queen Malaysian is your mother. You princess are home in the Northern fae kingdom. Can you not remember?" He asked and she shook her head in reply. Turning once again to the king and queen he told them, "Sarah has amnesia, Loss of memory. It may take a while for her memories to come back so I insist that you be patient with her. She may have to be retaught everyday manners, dancing, or even very little things such as brushing her hair."

"Thank you doctor." As Malaysian thanked the physician she let out a sigh of relief. If she were to be given to her new husband with physical damage he would be less than happy with the both of them. "Lily, bring Sarah some breakfast she's had a hard morning." Nodding her head the young girl left the room to do her queens bidding. Ayden, close behind the servant left too. Alone with her daughter, Malaysian sat on the edge of her bed on the periwinkle sheets.

"You are my mother?" Sarah asked as the pretty woman nodded her delicate head. "How old am I, and am I like you… a fae?" Malaysian smiled, her smile was warm and friendly she felt actually welcome.

"My darling." Malaysian took a breath. "You are twenty one and have decided to stay so until your time is spent. Because you are fae you had made that choice on your eighteenth birthday." There was a moment between the two where she let Sarah digest all the information then, "Later this afternoon I will send in Lily to see what you need to relearn." Malaysian made to get up but Sarah stopped her so she sat back down again.

"Uhm, never mind." Her gaze went sheepishly to her lap.

Getting up Malaysian took a few steps towards the door then stopped. "Eat some breakfast then change into a day dress. Just tell Lily what you need and she will show you which ones to wear." Giving Sarah an elegant wave she opened the white door and left closing it behind her.

After the door had closed Sarah threw back her covers and shakily made her first step off of the high down-puffed bed to open a door by the vanity that had been bothering her upon waking to reveal a bathroom half as large as the bedroom but just as white with silver faucets . She made the mistake of looking into the beveled mirror atop the sink and what stared back at her made her blink twice and look again. Lifting one hand to her cheek she supported herself with the other one by holding the edge of the sink and looked closely at her reflection. Every wrinkle and every flaw from not only her face but from her whole body was gone so she noticed when she caught sight of her abnormally femininely slim hand. Her ears had a point to them as elfish folk always do and her skin took on a glowing radiance and youthful vitality that was almost blinding. She was just as beautiful as Malaysian if not more.

Sarah turned on the hot water tap and let it run then splashed some of the water on her face, looking back into then mirror she scowled. '_The glow won't wash off, this is a nightmare. It has to be.'_ She thought. So now she was a fae, a princess, and stuck in a world that altogether was clearly not hers. Huffing she dried her face as a knock came at the door.

Turning the tap off Sarah walked over to the door and peeked around it to see the fae girl; Lily set a tray on the bedside table then start to make the bed. Going back into the bathroom Sarah looked around for a robe spying one she put it on then walked out of the bathroom. If she was going to be stuck here she might as well make it worth her while. She'd find a way back, back to Toby and Karen who really cared she and her stepmother had never really seen eye to eye anyway. At least breakfast looked good so did the tea. Sarah almost cried where was the coffee?


	3. Chapter 3

Bride of Allegiance

Chapter three

notes sorry for such a long wait at first it was rwiters block then we moved into the country on the wrong side of the stupid road where we couldn't get internet. i literally cried for four months. but now i'm back and the no internet thing WILL NOT happen again i swear it. anyway enjoy the third chapter i was up all night writing it.

suggestions for the fourth would be greatly appreciated cuz i've hit a major writers block

disclaimer I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH

Five days had gone by, Sarah had had so many crash courses in behavior, etiquette, dancing, and fay history she thought she herself would crash but to eavesdrop took none of her energy. She stood in the bright hallway listening to Ayden, Malaysia, and a head advisor talk. "You know Sarah has to marry soon or he'll declare war." Ayden's voice was strong yet sorrowful all at the same time.

"I know. He is a good man he'll treat her well as a wife and a queen. I have no worries, I just don't want to let her go yet Ayden she is my only daughter, I love her." Malaysian's voice floated out of the room like little bells. Here was where Sarah had a guilty conscious and left besides she was avoiding her tutors. She needed to hide. Fast.

"It's not like were losing her forever Malaysian, you should be grateful he has decided to allay with us in war and security with only the price of marrying our daughter. You should be happy for her to be marrying so early in her life. The northern king told his wife in a happy tone.

Malaysian sighed, "I am happy for her. Jareth will treat her well."

Sarah had long since brought up the subject about never receiving coffee always tea, Malaysian would frown at her claiming that she was much too young yet for so much caffeine . The discussion ended then and there. Coffee was banned to her and she had already begun to have withdrawals. It wasn't pretty that was for sure.

During dinner at the large, wood banqueting table Ayden had told Sarah she is to be engaged tomorrow evening to jareth the great all-powerful, self-centered goblin king. She had made an outburst and scene then was sent moodily to her bedroom like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. She couldn't marry jareth but then again she couldn't go against Ayden's wishes he would surely lash out at her. Sarah tried to reason with herself that jareth wasn't all that bad and that he probably knew a way to get back home to Toby. Then it dawned on her, what if she couldn't get back home? Then she would be stuck here in this alternate life to marry the goblin king.

Sarah stomped her slippered foot on the pale blue marbled floor of her bedroom and made a noise of frustration. A very familiar sentence was bubbling up to meet her lips. "It's not fair" she pouted flopping down on the perfectly made bed, the skirt of her pink dress puffed around her like a fabricy cloud.

Sitting on the bed a few moments Sarah got bored then moved over to the bench in front of the window. Getting as comfortable as the dress would allow her the young fay took to staring out the glass at the night's landscape. Brightly lit fairies danced and dodged each other, twirling around fireflies to make them so dizzy the yellowish lights went about in circles dazed and confused. A few here and there made intricate designs of colored fairy dust against the dark sky.

From somewhere within the castle a clock chimed nine times announcing that all were to retire to their beds for the night.

And the clock was right for when Lily knocked and let herself in she folded down Sarah's sheets, "Your highness, you must retire if you are to get a good nights sleep in order to meet your future husband tomorrow."

Sarah yawned as Lily laid out a crème colored nightgown on the bed for her. "Lily, no need to fuss. I can get ready for bed all by myself." The old fay gave Sarah a smile, nodded, then left her closing the door quietly behind her.

When her door closed she mumbled. 'I don't want to marry." Getting up she roughly picked up the nightgown. "Whatever happened to pajama pants and a shirt?" she asked to an air of nothingness.

X0X

The royal family members and a few fay servants were transported to jareth's castle after lunch. Outside the castle walls in the goblin city there was much celebration after learning the Fay princess of the Northern Kingdom had come to accept their king's proposal for marriage. However, inside the castle the atmosphere was much calmer as little goblins hobbled about showing their guests to rooms they were to stay in during their visit. Sarah though, would be a permanent guest.

The corridors of Gareth's castle were dark and gloomy no rugs covered the stone floor or bright tapestries on the walls and no elegant chandeliers hung form the ceiling to bath the corridors in soft white light. It was such a depressing atmosphere compared to the fay castle in the North which stood upon endless gardens, it was so bright and cheery there she kind of missed the magical castle in a strange sort of way.

The silly green slippers Malaysian made her wear made no noise on the sand colored stone as she followed a goblin to the end of a long hallway then stopped in front of two sets of doors a mere two feet apart. Not looking where she was going Sarah almost fell over the goblin. As she made a sudden stop her loose skirts swirled around the ugly goblin then fluttered back to meet her legs as a nonexistent breeze stopped their flat-lying nature. Looking up she finally noticed the sets of dark wood double doors, one so much larger than the other set. The little goblin reached up to turn the knob on the smaller set of doors then pushed them open to reveal a bedroom.

Large and luxurious the room was with its wine-red carpet, extravagant crystal chandelier, and four poster bed. The bed and both its nightstands were stained in a light brown same were two small chairs and a little table, the cushions were also wine-red. The vanity on a far wall was stained the same color brown to match the bed a flower etched mirror sat on top. Three cherry wood boxes sat on the vanity's surface begging to be opened. Across from the bed with its faded red covers were two French doors leading to a balcony, on the wall with the vanity were two single doors spread widely apart from each other. One would lead to a bathroom, the other to a walk-in closet.

The room was very well away from plain and gloomy. Three high sunburst windows above the balcony doors spilled sunlight into the room lighting up every corner, warming the large room to a wonderful

Temperature. Not even aware of it Sarah smiled.

"Your room lady Sarah" a squeaky goblin voice broke her bedazzlement of the room so she looked down at the knee-high goblin. "The common door is there…" she looked over at the door by the balcony doors where the goblin had pointed. "It leads to his majesty's room."

Sarah's smile faded. Jareth's room. 'I want the hell out of this nightmare'. "Dinner is at seven o' clock. The goblin gave her a bow then left closing both doors behind him.

"How am I supposed to sleep knowing that the only thing between my room and his is a flimsy door?" Sarah groaned. She didn't want to do this.

Jareth sat sideways in a chair legs over the arm, as was his way and rolled a crystal under his palm on the desk in his study. He promised to himself he would not spy on his fiancé he could wait until dinner to see her. "Sarah" he mused. How ironic. Six years earlier his Sarah ran his labyrinth to take back her baby brother Toby and now he is to marry a fay princess with the very same name as the girl he had grown to love. He still loved her. If it weren't for this princess he would probably go to the aboveground and take back what was his. His Sarah. Six more hours and he would be able to this Sarah. What would he do to pass the time?

Sarah came out of the large walk-in closet and stopped short with a small gasp. Sea grass trunks were all over her floor about six feet long and three feet wide, they weren't very deep but there were seven of them all over her floor. "Please excuse the mess lady Sarah." Closing her jaw she searched where the voice was coming from. Lily and two other fay girls dropped into short curtsies. "This is your luggage we are here to put it away.

Lily smiled walking towards her with a tray of tea and a few scones. The old fay got close to Sarah. 'At least here you don't have tutors chasing you down." She whispered and both giggled. Lily gave Sarah a gesture to follow her out onto the balcony; hopefully her friend would stay with her seeing as how jareth was the only human in the entire kingdom. She didn't think the goblins would give her very much companionship. After setting the tray on the little table Lily poured Sarah some tea into a porcelain cup then stood back up.

Sarah sat down breathing in the crisp air deeply. "Lily…have you ever met jareth?" she asked while putting a teaspoon of sugar into her cup. The balcony overlooked a secluded garden full of multicolor flowers and a few willow trees. Babbling water reached her ears from a fountain or pond in the somewhere deep within the amazing garden.

Looking out to the emerald green grass a tiny smile graced Lily's seemingly youthful face her hazel eyes sparkled at a memory far from forgotten in the fay's mind. "Only twice." After a few more seconds she woke from her memories. "No matter…jareth is very pleasing to the eye you have nothing to worry for my lady." Sarah smiled to herself she had seen the dreamy look on Lily's face she knew it well. "If you'll excuse me I have your dresses to put away." Nodding she watched Lily retreat back through the double French doors. The deep green of her kingdoms' color brought out her eyes; she looked very beautiful in the color. Did jareth's kingdom have a color too?

XOX

Sarah, Malaysian, and Ayden stood behind their tall backed chairs in a large dining room waiting for jareth. Sara's heart was pounding inside her ribcage threatening to break through at the suspense the silence brought. 'Can they hear my racing heart? Can they see that I don't want to do this?' taking several deep breaths she tried calming herself and put her left hand on the top of the chairs' frame to help steady herself. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and Sarah's heart thundered like a greyhound racing at top speed to cross the finish line.

Slowly jareth walked into the room dressed elegantly like always, first his eyes went to Malaysian then to her husband. They were dressed carefully for the occasion standing tall and regal Malaysian had her brown hair in curls piled high atop her head secured by probably a few hundred pins. Sweeping his mismatched eyes across the table to his fiancé he almost stopped dead in his tracks.

It was his Sarah the only one to ever defeat him and his labyrinth. His face remained emotionless and calm she was watching him with the look of a tiny bird trapped and scared in a cage. He could see her breast straining to breathe. As she shifted her weight nervously to her other foot his eyes wandered down to her hips and just the way they moved as the glossy blue fabric pressed against her sultry curves his lips suddenly went dry.

Sarah watched jareth slowly saunter into the room eyeing her as she had shifted. She watched as a hungry look clouded his eyes and the way he licked his bottom lip she couldn't help but dart her pink tongue out to lick her lip in return. Passing his chair he went to push hers in after all he was raised with manners was he not?

He just never really chose to use them 'till now.

Jareth pulled her chair out for her when she sat down he leaned close to her ear. "You will explain later." He whispered so only her ears could hear. After Ayden pushed Malaysian's chair in he and jareth both sat down while a little procession of multiple short goblins came in carrying platters and bowls of food along with vases of red wine. As their plates were being filled jareth reached over for her tall wine glass to pour some of the deep red liquid into it then placed it back at her left side.

While food and wine was consumed and talk was thrown back and forth the goblin king's eyes seemed to always wander to his right where Sarah sat not intending to join in any conversation but kept to herself. Her hair, like Malaysian's was in curls puffed up around her pretty face. The tight bodice of her dress had silvery lace at the bottom then puffed out at the fall of her sensuous hips. A small powder blue stone hung from a silver chain in the hollow of her neck. Besides the necklace and a simple bracelet on her wrist she wore no other jewelry but soon his ring would be on her slender finger and she would be his to do with whatever he so desired.

"Sarah is an excellent rider and very gifted with children." Ayden sat back in his chair wine glass in hand. The statement hung in the air as his wife nodded. Jareth's attention was caught completely. Sarah's green eyes darted from Ayden to lie venomously on the goblin king. "She should have no trouble rearing your offspring jareth." The Northern king took a long sip.

Sarah's dirty look left her face as jareth turned to her. "Yes and how many are we expecting to have to have." Jareth rested his chin on one gloved hand as his eyes studied her, a smug smile across his handsome facial features.

Sarah plastered on a fake smile. Oh, how she'd love to smack that look off his face. "As many as his majesty sees fit." Jareth's smile got broader and he laughed. Did she really mean it or was she playing with him?

When dinner was over and the clock neared nine Ayden and Malaysian both thanked jareth for his hospitality and stood. When Sarah didn't follow suit her mother's green eyes glared down at her and her soft voice filled her ears. "Sarah dear, you must retire for the day if you wish to be prepared for tomorrow." Huffing she took her napkin off her lap setting it on the table she got up, jareth did too.

He caught her as she was about to leave the dining room. Malaysian stopped and was about to say something when jareth interrupted her. "Just a few moments Malaysian, I will not keep her up all night." The fay queen could not go against his wishes they were after all staying in his kingdom so she gave a curt nod then left with Ayden in tow. Closing the door so as not to be overheard he placed one arm on the wall beside her leaning into her. Sarah was pressed against the cool stone as his mismatched eyes bore into hers.

"And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" jareth asked as he walked up to her and leaned his arm against the dark brick passageway's wall.

Bringing her head down Sarah thought a moment then looked back up at him. "It's a piece of cake." She replied confidently staring into his mysterious eyes.

"Really?" he asked curiously. "Then how about upping the stakes?" getting off the wall he pointed to a clock suspended in mid-air speeding the time up at least two hours then looked triumphantly back at her.

Sarah looked from the clock to jareth in disbelief. How could he? "That's not fair." She voiced her thoughts.

"It's not fair" she pouted.

Jareth cocked his head to one side amusement written all over his face as he smirked at her. "I suppose it isn't…so, care to explain?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "well, I was cleaning my friend's mothers' attic and I found a book so I opened it and accidentally read what was written inside." She waited for him to say something but when his tiny smirk got bigger showing his slightly pointed teeth she continued. " it said 'take me back home' then I was transported to a fay castle where I've spent the past week getting crash courses, living in luxury, and calling people I don't know mother and father, and to top off the worst of it no coffee. My life's been hell, how's yours?"

"Sounds dire." His deep voice came at her calmly. "No matter, dress nicely tomorrow we may go riding inside the labyrinth." Jareth got off the wall and stood in front of her. He was close she could breathe him in, he smelt heavily of rainstorms and magic.

"I've never ridden a horse before in my entire life." She hissed informing him.

"Now's a good time to start." Holding a hand out to her palm up he summoned a crystal. "Follow the crystal. I assume you may get lost without an escort to your room." With that he dropped the crystal to the sandstone colored floor where it bounced then slowly started to roll away.

Stepping away from her jareht made an elegant gesture with his hand towards the transparent sphere. Brushing past him Sarah began to follow the little globe as it led her to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 BOA

Stepping away from her Jareth made an elegant gesture with his hand towards the crystal. Brushing quickly past him Sarah began to follow the little sphere as it led her to her room. Truth be told she really needed help to her rooms but she would never let him know that.

Sarah slammed her door shut, so hard that the dangling glass from the huge chandelier clinked together throwing tiny rainbows all over the room. If Jareth was in his room next door she hoped she rattled his brains loose.

That smartass had no idea what kind of hell she was going through. She had beaten him six years ago and she had never expected to see the goblin king ever again. He probably put that book in the attic on purpose. This is what she gets for house-sitting. She's never do it again. Ever.

Then he had the nerve to invade her memories and dreams too often than she would have liked, memories were private. Why couldn't he just stay out. Was that too much to ask for?

XOX

The low hiss and crackle of the open pits' fire filled the room with noise as it's yellow light cast the shadow's of two people against the wall. One was cloaked with the hood pulled over her head so none could see the visions clouding in her eyes. The other wore breeches and tall boots and a loose grey shirt, a cat in his arms watched the shadows wearily. Gold eyes searching the dark for something no one else could see.

"I have searched thine e'e for your kingdoms future." the cloaked woman paused. The cat turned it's slender head so it's gold eyes could study her. "ye wi' marry in a winters' time and produce two child. Your eldest son, in time wi' receive the throne on thy deathbed an' must yet again in time take a queen."

The young prince, barely over seventeen in human years, stroked the cat's head. It's purr vibrated through the room clear and loud. "is this all prophet?" he asked interrupting her.

One pale, slender hand was brought up to ask silence as she continued.

"nay thy prince. Wouldst thou like the rest of thy prophesy?" when he nodded she smiled under the darkness of her cloak. "the girl wi' naught be from thine own realm but from another. When the time comes I wi' help her find her way to the underground." inclining her hooded head her slow voice whispered. "farewell thy prince an' be warned should my prophesies go ignored thy castles' own people wi' lead a revolt diminishing your kingdom."

Turning the cloaked future-seeker left the shadowy room with it's crackling fire. Hair on the elegant white cat's back stood on end as it hissed through sharp teeth at the woman leaving.

XOX

872 years later

Roran. The prophetess poured herself a tall glass of wine. Dumping herself unceremoniously into a high backed chair she sighed.

"time drags on so slowly when one hath immortality." she moaned. Sinking further into the plush cushion she took a sip waving her white hand elegantly in the air summoning the large mirror in front of her to play scenes.

The first scene was short. It showed her Jareth, her younger half cousin. The tall blonde man was taking a young girls' hand. Sarah wasn't it? She watched as the couple danced in circles around a fantastical ballroom. Soon, Jareth was leaning towards her perhaps to place a kiss to her ruby lips.

She had heard much about this Sarah creature. Her cousin was hopelessly infatuated with the lovely mortal. This girl was the one from her predictions, she had seen her in her visions. The one from another realm.

The second played the hurt on his face as Sarah defeated him even after offering her his kingdom, her dreams, and himself. Perhaps she hadn't of comprehended what was it he was offering. The scene then went to a destructive and mopping goblin king.

Roran sipped at her wine again. Discontent ruining her perfectly flawless features.

The mirror rippled another scene to it's surface. Sarah was equally unhappy. Apparently after thinking her choices over going home was not what she wanted. There she sat on the edge of her bed in a short nightgown made of a soft fabric looking at her hands, a frown marring her brow.

Making another gesture to the beveled mirror Roran closed her grey eyes. Sarah's thoughts and feelings rushed into her body. The room went deathly silent for a few moments then a wide grin broke her perfect fey features. She had found a feeling, a longing in the mortals heart. She maybe…loved Jareth, her foolish half cousin.

Being a prophet was a great advantage for her. In being so Roran could control the future. All she'd have to do was pull a few strings, change the present even and viola, the perfect future. Roran had to get Sarah, the prophesized maiden to the underground anyway. Why couldn't she have fun and play her part at the same time.

A giggle broke the silence of the room. As it were permission the casual noises re-appeared burying the silence.

She had the perfect plan. All she needed was to create a problem in the mortal world resolving it with Sarah. Lifting herself gracefully from the plush chair the mirror went dark at her command. She needed to seek out parchment and an ink pen.

Watching the glass dangle and clank together her anger flared up again, but damn slamming that door felt awfully good. Her face went red again as she thought of his head clanking together against the lit ceiling piece.

Furiously ripping off the silver bracelet and blue-stoned necklace she put them harshly down on the vanity's surface.

Stomping over to one of the chairs she slid her way from the dress with a small fight and a string of curses. Tossing the material to the cushion she huffed. She needed lily to undo her corset for her. There was no way in hell she was ever going to be able to get out of the stupid thing by herself. Where was lily when you needed her?

Flipping her golden hair over her shoulder Roran gave a wide smile. "you aren't that angry wi' my dearest cousin Sarah, doesn't thou need help? You hath judged him so quickly."

Her spell had worked. The portal she had created was successful. The couples meeting went just as she planned. This was just a small obstacle she could definitely fix this.

Waving a manicured hand to the mirror the prophetess whispered a fey chant to change Sarah's views. Even just a bit. Besides the maiden was to love the goblin king not despise him with every fiber of her being.

Sarah's anger sputtered the died out to helplessness. She couldn't even dress without any help. Not that she was tired or anything. Maybe she should ask Jareth to call lily for her. Wait, was she not mad at him?

Getting up off the soft stool she went to her bathroom for her lacey robe. Putting it on Sarah confidently walked over to the common door and knocked.

Listening for permission to enter she pressed her ear against the wood. Hearing nothing her slender hand went to the brass knob. turning it. Shadows hid everywhere. His poster bed was much larger than hers which evoked thoughts that really creped her out.

"Jareth?" she whispered. No answer. "Jareth?" a little louder.

"missed me already?" turning her head to his voice she gasped. There he stood in all his royal glory half naked. Wet hair was plastered to his neck and bare shoulders, shoulders that were connected to a beautiful bronze chest. "walking around in your underclothes Sarah, highly unladylike."

Rolling her tongue back up she swallowed. "at least I'm fully covered." holding the thin material closer to her chilled body her mind took a turn to the darker recesses of her mind. The place where she saw the platinum blonde doing naughty things with her.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he stared at her. "get used to it darling were getting married in a few days. Now, you called me what would you like?" he was definitely enjoying the view of her curves against the filmy robe.

"I…um…need help." she told him slowly. He waited for her to elaborate between her pauses to get it out. "I can't find lily to help me unlace my corset so I…uh…could you?" her cheeks went a visibly color of pink in her embarrassment.

He could have laughed at her but he didn't. waving a hand over his hair while he walked behind her his magic dried it to it's gravity-defying state. Taking the housecoat at her shoulders Jareth let the cloth slide down her small frame exposing perfect white skin to his mismatched eyes.

She looked like one of those white chocolate deserts he liked so much. If he could only taste her she would probably be just as sweet and heavenly. "you truly are a fey." he told her as his long fingers untied the carefully made bow to her corset loosening it for her. No trace of mortal could Jareth find through his magic-probing fingers it was as if someone altered her DNA.

Roran's giggle vibrated along the empty corridors of her palace.

Her changeling spell had worked just right. There was no fault to her fey magic. If her cousins superior magic believed her a true fey then her work was done.

A private blush soon spread over her cheeks as she watched the two in her mirror. The way Jareth was looking at the mortal would make any woman's' bones melt. At least they weren't yelling at each other.

Having seen enough Roran cleared the glass' surface. It was best to leave them alone she thought, besides if her haughty relative ever found out that she was scrying him she'd be head first into the bog. Sighing the prophetess left the sparsely decorated room, wine glass in hand.

"why are we getting married Jareth?"

Stopping what he was doing he sighed softly. " because I declared war on the northern kingdom, your kingdom. To hold my army back Ayden offered me his daughter. I though why not, having someone else put up with the goblins' stupidity would ease my mind but the daughter, so I found out was you dear Sarah. You are marrying me technically to save the northern kingdom."

"oh." feeling his fingers loosening the laces again she fell silent. Thinking. Not for long though. "would it be possible to ever go back home?" Sarah's voice held so much hope as she turned to take the corset from him.

When she turned he almost pinned her to the ground to take what would be his in only a few short days. There she stood dressing gown open wearing a long, very thin slip with a high slit for easier movement and stockings. His Sarah was such a tease, she just didn't know it.

"you can be wished to the underground not from it. You my dear, I am afraid to say are stuck here forever."

'it's only forever not long at all'

Well it was worth a try. 'I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to stay here after all Jareth isn't all that bad. At least she'd be housed and clothed.

Sarah bowed her head tears threatening to spill over from her green eyes. What about Toby? Sure she used to hate him but that was years ago. She really didn't want to be separated from her half brother that she had come to love so deeply.

Hearing her name being called she didn't have to raise her eyes much to see a little grey box held out in the center of his palm. Pushing back the tears she looked at it like it were something foreign, brows furrowed.

'What an odd time to be giving out gifts. I hope it's not a peach.' she thought grimacing.

"open it." was all he said as she took it from him.

Untying the bow Sarah let it fall silently to the rugged sandstone floor. Opening the lid her breath caught in her throat and all current thoughts were lost. Inside lay a thick gold band with five moderately sized sparkly diamonds. She was in awe as his slim fingers took the ring and her left hand to slip it onto the third finger of her left hand.

"Jareth…I…oh my god." she whispered. Clearly Sarah was at a loss for words. it was all coming so fast, too fast she didn't even have time think if it was right or wrong.

"now go to bed. I've kept you up for far too long." pushing her towards the common door Jareth watched as Sarah mechanically shut it behind herself to leave the room quite again. She really was in shock that there was nothing she could find to even say anyway.

Muffling a yawn with her hand Sarah attempted to blink away her boredomness.

After just coming out of a two hour political meeting she was incredibly not awake. All they talked about was military needs and tactics and something else about a a foreign trade. She hadn't been able to stay awake through it all.

When the meeting had finally ended Sarah was demanded that she be escorted to the royal stables.

Yawning again Sarah turned the corner and almost fell over her escort. The little goblin gave a bow then scurried away quickly.

"good afternoon Sarah." looking around for the body of the voice her search was soon rewarded by Jareth stepping out of a stall, a large black horse in tow. He smiled when she didn't answer him. "don't worry my love Ayden and Malaysian are not coming with us."

'that's what I'm so afraid of, well be alone again!'

"they are aware of my proposal last night. They both are preparing the wedding."

Sarah almost choked on her air. "just the proposal?" she asked slightly gaping, green eyes saucer-wide.

Jareth chuckled. She thought he would tell her 'parents' everything. "why so pale love, I kept the fact that your state of dress was not proper to myself. Besides, I have no desire to share you with anyone else."

Taking her chin he placed his lips gently upon hers. Abandoning the thought of pulling away Sarah let his strong fingers curl around her chin. She was going to be married to the man in a few days anyway so why resist or avoid it. Actually she could not Malaysian had made it clear that morning at breakfast that if she refused the marriage vows they would tie her down and force her to go through with them. Some would say she was damned.

Closing her green eyes Sarah's hands came up to fist his loose shirt. The kiss was gentle and open like a passing butterfly. Dizziness assaulted her knees and she felt lightheaded then all too suddenly the kiss was over.

Actually he wasn't all that bad he was very attractive. At least she'd never have to worry about guys trying to pick her up all the time Jareth was the only humanoid in his entire kingdom.

Pulling away from her an arrogant smirk took over his lips. Sarah was flushed pink and shyly glancing up at him through her thick black lashes.

Yeah, he wasn't that bad.

Inwardly smacking herself Sarah couldn't believe herself she actually wanted him! Seriously! 'look at the situation your in girl you need to change the subject at least.'

"where is my horse?" came the blurted reaction.

Pointing to a stall nearby Jareth frowned. She was avoiding the fact that she actually enjoyed their kiss. Fine then let her but when he got her alone on their wedding night she'd have no time to avoid or refuse. She was his.

Watching her step towards the stall he had pointed at Jareth admired her petite form. She had always been beautiful. Now, six years later her maturing had made her all the more beautiful. Soft curves and slim waist, a womanly air about her. Perfect.

Blinking back to the present a voice roused him. "wow she's already ready to go." 'cool' she thought. Leading a lean looking palomino out he smiled at the tall creature. Rubbing her palm along it's nose Sarah giggled as the horse lipped her palm.

Jareth sighed quietly to himself. What was it with females and animals. The two seemed like a perfect mix, so natural. "shall we go then soal is beginning to become impatient." nodding Sarah followed Jareth out of the stables and into the clean air of the underground.

I am unfortunately discontinuing Bride of Allegiance as of lack of structure and interest. I thank all my reviewers and those who kept up with this story. See you in the next one…

simple


End file.
